


Hero

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, and grab a box of tissues, just a suggestion, prepare for angst y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: He didn’t hear me say I love him. The thought seeped into her head slowly, infecting every single thing she was thinking about. I was too late. He never knew… He never knew how much I love him.Or in which Mon-El sacrifices everything to save Winn's life.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Since most of you will probably want to kill me by the end of the one-shot, I just wanna say that I'm really, truly sorry about this. I know I write a lot of Karamel angst, what with Second Chance and all, but this time it was NOT my fault. This was requested by @somos-poeiraestelar on Tumblr, so if you're looking for anyone to blame, y'all can blame her. 
> 
> (And probably me too, since I'm totally guilty of enjoying writing this.)
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this :)

Kara saw the punch coming at her face a couple of seconds before it connected with her jaw. A small smile pulled her lips as she ducked and stepped aside. The hand flew right above her head as she grabbed her opponent’s arm, and using the momentum of the punch she twisted it and sent him tumbling down with a kick to the back of his knee. Her smile widened when she heard a groan.

“Again,” she said as she took her stance again, turning to the Daxamite lying in front of her. Her cape rippled behind her with the movement. Mon-El shot her a glare before pushing himself off the ground.

“I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this,” he grunted, raising his fists in front of himself. Kara opened her mouth to object at first, but then she shrugged.

“Well, maybe a little.” Mon-El rolled his eyes at that as he shot forward, this time trying to attack her from her waist. Kara easily blocked his punch and pushed him back, this time attacking him. Mon-El avoided her kick at the last second by jumping back. He blocked the next punch with his hand and slid to her side, grabbing her arm to push her down. Instead, Kara escaped hix grip with a swift turn and landed a hit on his shoulder, making him stumble back a couple of steps. This time, he managed to keep his balance.

“Are you sure it’s only a _little_?” Kara only chuckled as an answer, smoothing her cape behind her. They’d been training for about ten minutes now, meeting up in the DEO right after Mon-El’s shift ended in the alien bar, yet he got his ass handed to him a couple of times. But Kara had to admit, he _was_ getting better. His punches were smoother, his blocking and avoiding much faster, and even though he was struggling with kicks now Kara was sure he’d get the hang of it in no time. Though that was not why she enjoyed their training sessions so much; it was because Mon-El was really, _really_ enthusiastic about them. She couldn’t even remember the times he was reluctant about training or being a hero; he’d turned himself around and became…became this selfless person who, instead of sitting and doing nothing, took action and did everything he could to help people. She couldn’t be prouder of him, even though she knew she was only partly responsible for his change. Mostly it’d been _him_ wanting to change.

“ _You_ were the one that asked for training,” Kara reminded him, lifting her brow. “And you’re complai—“ Before she could continue, a voice interrupted her from her comms. Alex.

“Supergirl, Mon-El, there’s an armed robbery at Solstice Casino. It’s on 8th Street West. Guardian is already on his way,” she informed them, her voice matter-of-factly. Kara sighed as she looked at Mon-El, who had an exasperated look on his face. Of course a crime had to interrupt them just when they had some time alone, right?

Kara activated the speaker on her comms. “We’re on it, Alex,” she told her sister as she gestured Mon-El to follow her.

“Ten minutes,” Mon-El huffed, dusting off his DEO uniform. “We had ten minutes off before someone interrupted us.”

“Well, I told you a superhero’s work is never done,” Kara told him, glancing over her shoulder. “You still wanted to don the cape.”

“I thought you were exaggerating!” A chuckle escaped Kara’s lips at that as she shook her head, slowing her steps for a second.

“It’s just an armed robbery, Mon-El,” she told him, grabbing his arm and reaching up to put a small kiss on his lips. “It won’t take us more than a couple of minutes, and then afterwards we can skip training, go home, and have fun for the rest of the night, okay?” The corner of Mon-El’s lips tipped up as he sighed.

“Okay, okay,” he shook his head, raising his hands in defeat. “If you promise.” Kara nodded quickly, flashing him a smile. Daxamite returned it with one of his own, his eyes twinkling with excitement. “Then let’s go kick some ass, shall we?”

* * *

Kara spotted the two vans exiting the casino parking lot before she landed. They were black with a company name next to them. Using her X-ray vision to check their inside, only to come face to face with a load of money, enough to add up to about half a billion dollars. It was impressive that the robbers managed to get that much money out of the casino.

“They’re leaving in black vans,” she let her friends know through her comms, “with signs on the door that say ‘Techfix Electronics.’”

“That’s an original name,” Mon-El quipped as Kara landed in front of one of the vans on the street, causing it to stop abruptly. She couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips. She pushed her hair away from her eyes as she looked at the driver of the car. In a second, his hand was outside and shooting bullets at her, which did nothing to her but jump off of her chest. She shook her head with a sigh as she strolled to the door and ripped the door open and pulled the driver outside.

“Two years I’ve been doing this.” The gun got crushed under his grip. “And you _still_ didn’t learn guns don’t have an effect on me.” She was just getting ready to knock the robber out when a rope wrapped around his neck and pulled him back. Guardian.

James pulled the man towards him with the rope and hit him in the head with his shield, rendering him unconscious. Kara shot him a glare. “I had him,” she yelled, spreading her arms. She couldn’t see James’s face, but she could feel his grin as he answered.

“I know.”

With a roll of her eyes Kara spun around. There were eight guys in total in the vans, two in the front and two at the back in each of them. “Take the other van,” she told James as she watched the robber on the passenger seat point a gun at her as he fumbled with the car door. Two bullets hit her in the chest before the door was ripped open from underneath him and he was pulled outside of the car. Kara saw Mon-El flash her a smile.

“Two down,” he announced as he dropped the unconscious body down.

“Two to go.”

Gunshots filled the air once again once James attacked the other van. Kara saw two people leave the back of her van with guns in each hand, shooting at them. Mon-El ducked two of the bullets—Kara had taught him how to do that since he was vulnerable to lead—and rushed to one of the opponent’s side, grabbed his gun and twisted it. Kara took the other one, letting another bullet jump on her chest as fear filled the man’s eyes, and then twisted his arm and send him to the ground with a kick to the back of his legs.

“Ouch,” Mon-El said as he looked at her. “As someone who’s been on the other side of that, I feel bad for him.” Chuckling at that, Kara rolled his eyes.

“I feel bad too,” Winn chimed in suddenly, probably from his spot in his and James’s Guardian vehicle a block away. “Sorry I’m late, took me some time to set this stuff up. And I—“ he’d just started when a blast was heard from his side of the comms. Kara’s ears perked up.

“Winn?” she asked, glancing at Mon-El. The Daxamite was on alert as well, keeping an eye on James and the robber he was fighting with as well as listening to Winn.

“Bad guy incoming!” Winn yelled suddenly, making Kara jump. “Bad guy with gun inc—“ A thump and a few clatters rang in Kara’s ears. Her heart stuttered in her chest with fear as her eyes met with Mon-El’s.

“I got this,” he told her, keeping a calm posture, reaching to her hand and squeezing it for a brief second. It felt way shorter than that. “You go help James.” Kara didn’t have time to hesitate as she nodded, watching Mon-El disappear in front of his eyes. To keep herself from rushing behind him she turned to James, throwing her body in front of one of the robbers who had a gun pointed at him. Mon-El would save Winn, she was sure of it.

She grabbed the robbers gun in front of her and ripped it from his hands, throwing it to the side. At the same second, a gunshot sound filled Kara’s ear, followed by a scream. “No!” At first she thought the gun she threw somehow blew off, and it took her a couple of moments to realize it wasn’t coming from that but from her comms, the scream belonging to no other than Winn. Her heart jumped in her chest as she knocked down the man in front of her with a punch. She heard a choke from her comms, and then someone’s whisper. “Oh my God. _Oh my God_.”

“Winn?” she asked, stopping to get ready to rush to his side if something bad happened. Besides, James seemed like he was handling the other van all by himself just fine. “Are you okay?” She heard a thump, and then some shuffling sounds before the IT specialist answered.

“Kara, it’s…it’s not me,” he rushed the words out, his voice strained. “It’s Mon-El. He’s been _shot_.” Kara’s heart sank in her chest the moment she heard those words. Her hands dropped to her sides as she looked up. _No_ , she thought. _No, it can’t be_. “Kara, you have to come here!” Winn continued yelling into the comms, his voice desperate. Kara only barely heard him, her ears ringing. Her eyes found James. “Oh my God, he’s bleedi— _No_ , I am _not_ gonna tell her you love her, okay?” The Kryptonian turned to James, who was standing a couple of feet away. Her heart was slamming against her ribs. “You’ll tell her, just hang in there. Just…Just hang in there.” Winn kept going, yet Kara couldn’t pay attention to him. Her eyes were on James. She didn’t know what _exactly_ she was looking for in his eyes; maybe…maybe an indication that she was only hearing things and Winn’s words weren’t real, maybe this whole thing was a dream, but… But it only took one look from James for her hopes to get crushed. One look, one second, brought her back into reality.

This was real, this was happening, and…and Mon-El was _shot_.

She’d whirled around and started running before she even realized what she was doing.

It took her less than a second to reach there, and Kara doubted she’d ever forget the scene in front of her, even if years or decades passed: Mon-El, lying in the middle of the street, a pool of blood forming around him, with Winn’s arm around his shoulders and supporting the weight of his body as the IT specialist pressed a bundle of cloth on his chest. Winn looked up the moment he saw Kara, his eyes shimmering with tears.

“Oh, thank God,” he sighed as Kara knelt down next to them, looking at his boyfriend. She felt sick to her stomach when she felt wetness on her knees and realized…realized it was her boyfriend’s blood that was staining her tights. Tears filled her eyes.

“Mon-El?” she whispered as her arm replaced Winn’s around his neck. His head almost fell back. She quickly supported it with her hand, her shaky fingers tracing the lines of his hair.

“He pulled the guy off of me, Kara,” Winn began rambling, trying to explain what happened, his hand still pressing on Mon-El’s stomach. “So that he couldn’t shoot me, but he … It happened too fast.” By the end Kara couldn’t even process Winn’s words. Her eyes were focused on Mon-El’s face. She saw his eyelids flicker, and he tried to lift his head, but it only ended in a coughing fit. Kara felt her heart crack when she saw the blood staining Mon-El’s lips.

“I’m gonna get you out of here,” she whispered to him as fear knotted her throat, and she looked up at Winn. “I’m gonna take him to the DEO. Meet me there.” She didn’t know how her voice sounded so normal.

Winn could only nod before Kara scooped Mon-El up in her arms, her eyes fixed on his face, and shoot off into the night sky. Normally she enjoyed flying, the feel of wind on her face, the rippling of her cape behind her, the sense of power and independence that small action gave her, but she couldn’t think about any of that. All she knew was that Mon-El was in her arms, he was shot, and he was bleeding out. And she needed to get him to the DEO before he…

Before it was _too late_.

She felt his fingers brush her shoulder lightly, as if trying to get her attention. Her eyes briefly flickered to him before she focused back on the DEO.

“You’re gonna be okay,” she told him, her arms tightening around his chest and legs. “Okay? You’re gonna get through this.” She wasn’t sure whether she was trying to convince him or herself.

“Kara, I—“ Mon-El choked out as she landed on the DEO’s terrace. It seemed like every word that came out of his mouth was paining him.

“I need help!” she yelled immediately as she strolled in, her voice echoing around the walls. “Somebody, please!” Her eyes turned to Mon-El when she saw a couple of healthcare officials coming her way, already prepared since they heard the exchange from the comms. “Hang, on, okay?” she told Mon-El, trying to offer him a smile with her quivering lips. “Hang on for me.”

Mon-El choked out blood again as Kara laid him down on the cot that was brought next to them. She grabbed his hand immediately, not wanting to let him go for one second, and instead running by his side as the doctors carried him to the med bay. Mon-El couldn’t even squeeze her hand back, his eyes barely open. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, laced with pain and sweat and blood, as he tried to focus on Kara. “You’re gonna be fine,” Kara kept muttering to him, so much so that after some point it became a mantra. “Youre gonna be fine.”

She only stopped when she saw Mon-El opening his mouth, as if he was trying to say something. She didn’t even realize they were in the med bay, at least not until she saw, from the corner of her eyes, that two doctors were hooking him up to a heart monitor. “I--love--you,” he whispered, each word weaker than the last, each letter quieter. She wouldn’t have heard the last word without her super hearing. And…and as if it was his cue, as if he was holding on just to say those words, the moment that last word left his mouth his eyes shut close, his hand slipping from Kara’s. A second later the deafening, continuous beeping sound filled the room.

“ _No_ ,” Kara choked out as she tried to grab Mon-El’s hand again, squeezing it with all her might. “No, Mon-El, don’t you dare close your eyes.” She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stroked Mon-El’s cheek, her fingers tightening in his hair. “Don’t you dare die on me, okay? Don’t you…” Her voice trailed off as one of the doctors shoved her away from the cot. She could hear him saying something to her, probably telling her that she should step back, yet she couldn’t hear it. She shook her head repeatedly. She saw a doctor press a breathing tube on Mon-El’s mouth, another doctor taking a defibrillator, but she only barely saw any of that. She was focused only on Mon-El. She tried to reach forward, to hold his hand, as if…as if she could somehow pull him back to life. Someone held her arms from behind and kept her from stepping forward.

“No!” she yelled to the person holding her back, to the doctors, to her surroundings, to…to Mon-El. To no one in particular. “No, let me go. Let me go!” She struggled against the tight grip on her arms, yet either it was J’onn or she was way too weak to fight. She honestly wasn’t sure what was it. She could feel tears escaping her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and wetting her neck, yet she didn’t even bother to wipe them. “I need to save him, I need to bring him back, please!” Her eyes flickered to the heart monitor, to the straight line on it, willing it to…willing it to change. To shoot up, or…or down. To show a heartbeat, _anything_ other than the non-stop beeping, other than…other than the indication that there was no…

“You can’t save him, Kara,” someone whispered in her ear. It sounded like J’onn. “You need to let the doctors do what they can.” Kara shook her head without even knowing what she was objecting to.

“He has to come back,” she whispered, a silent sob escaping her lips. She stared at Mon-El, at his face, his arms, his body, trying to ignore the cables and tubes protruding from him, trying to ignore the defibrillators pressing on his chest, trying to ignore everything other than him. “You have to come back!” she told him as the doctor with the defibrillators stopped, lifting the device in his hands and stepping back. “Mon-El, I—I love you! I love you. Please don’t leave me. _Please_.” The man handling the breathing tube looked at the others before taking it off of Mon-El’s mouth and leaving it aside. Kara realized what was happening only then, when she saw the cables leaving Mon-El’s chest one by one, when she saw the doctors dropping the items in their hands aside, when…when she saw one of them looking at the clock. She shook her head fervently when she felt the arms around her loosen, and she could finally reach his side. “No, no, _please_ ,” she choked, her voice cracking with tears. She grabbed the breathing tube and tried to press it on Mon-El’s face. “Please, he has to come back, he can’t die!” She looked at the doctors as the tube broke under her strength, the pieces falling apart. There was no mistaking the pity in their eyes. “You need to help him, you need to do something, please!” Her words got lost in her sobs as her hand dropped on Mon-El’s chest, clawing at his shoulder, at his neck, at his arm, as if it could bring him back. “Mon-El…” she croaked with a low voice as her eyes focused on his face as best they could with the tears blurring her vision. For a moment the whole room went silent, and the only sound interrupting the silence was the ringing in her ears and her sobs.

“Time of death,” one of the doctors announced a couple of seconds later, “10:16.”

* * *

Kara didn’t know a person could have enough tears to cry continuously for more than a few minutes. Yes, of course there’d been times she cried so hard that her throat and eyes burned with tears, and her cheeks felt so wet no matter what she did to wipe the tears away, yet even _then_ she’d usually stopped in ten minutes. Fifteen, tops. She could never find the energy to continue crying after then, so whenever she saw someone cry for hours on TV she thought it was ridiculous. But now, here she was sitting in the med bay at 11:04, and her tears still hadn’t dried. They ran down her cheeks, replacing the ones that fell onto her Supergirl suit. It’d been more than 45 minutes, and there were _still_ more where those tears came from. And finally she understood what people were talking about when they cried on and on and on for hours, when they couldn’t stop themselves, when they said it hurt too much to cry yet it hurt even _more_ to stop. She knew _exactly_ what they meant by that.

And she wished she didn’t.

Another tear dropped on her open palms on her lap, and she watched it slide down her finger and disappear at the back of her hand. She was afraid to look up, afraid to see what was in front of her. Not that she hadn’t seen it before, but once she looked away… It had become infinitely _harder_ to face the facts staring at her face, and infinitely _easier_ to pretend nothing around her really existed. She didn’t want to look up, because once she did everything would become real again, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to face that.

 _He didn’t hear me say I love him_. The thought seeped into her head slowly, infecting every single thing she was thinking about. _I was too late. He never knew… He never knew how much I love him_.

She shut her eyes as a pang of pain hit her in the chest unexpectedly, filling her eyes with even _more_ tears. She let them fall on her hands too without wiping them away. What would be the point of that anyway? Not crying suddenly wouldn’t make the situation hurt less, wouldn’t make her feel better, and definitely…definitely wouldn’t bring Mon-El back. Because he was dead, _gone_ , and there was… There truly wasn’t coming back from that, was there? No matter how much she wished there was, no matter what lengths she’d go to save Mon-El, there was nothing she could do. She couldn’t Supergirl her way out of this; there wasn’t a physical enemy to fight or punch or defeat. There were only… There were only what-ifs, guilt, pain, and loss. And even if death was physical, no one could really win a battle against something so _final_. Not even someone as strong as her. You couldn’t see it coming, and once it hit you it was done. There was nothing, _nothing_ you could do to change what happened.

 _He wanted me to know he loved me. Those were his last words. He could’ve said anything else, but…but that was what he chose as his last words_. This time the realization hit her in the chest instead of slowly consuming her. She felt air leave her lungs when she remembered him struggling to say the words to her, struggling to get them out before _he_ went out. No, even before that, when he was first shot. She only now remembered what Winn said. No, _I am_ not _gonna tell her you love her, okay? You’ll tell her_. Even _then_ he thought about her, in case…in case he didn’t make it. And he’d said it, didn’t he? He managed to say it. No matter how much _pain_ it caused him, no matter how much he _fought_ with the words he got it out there. And yet… Yet she couldn’t even say it before he…

Footsteps entering the room distracted her from her thoughts, and she welcomed the distraction almost too gladly. She lifted her head to look at who it was, carefully avoiding the cot.

Winn. And James tailing behind him.

Winn’s steps halted as he walked into the med bay, and he came to a complete stop when he saw the bed. Kara could see that his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy with newly shed tears glistening on his cheeks. James stopped behind Winn as well, his Guardian helmet dangling from his fingers.

“So it’s true,” he whispered, his eyes flickering to Kara. The Kryptonian turned her gaze away, instead focusing on a spot on the floor. “He’s—“

“It’s my fault,” Winn cut James’s words, as if he didn’t even know James was talking. Kara didn’t look at him as she clenched her fists, not knowing what to say as an answer. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She didn’t want to say anything, because she was _afraid_ of what she might say. She was afraid, with the emotional turmoil going on inside her, that she would say the wrong thing and…and blame Winn for what happened. Say that…that Mon-El only died because he was protecting Winn. But that wouldn’t be entirely true either, would it? Because _she_ was the one that sent Mon-El to the Guardian van. If she’d gone instead of him, if _she’d_ saved Winn… He would be alive. Mon-El would be alive.

Her vision blurred once again with fresh tears.

“Winn, it’s not—“ James started, but Winn interrupted him again.

“He was trying to protect me,” he argued, his voice quivering. Kara heard him step forward. “He… He was trying to keep the guy from shooting me. He maneuvered himself so that…so that the gun pointed at _him_ instead of me.” With Winn’s words, Kara’s eyes suddenly turned to him. Her heart rate had doubled as she tried to process the meaning of what he said. Winn’s eyes turned to her from Mon-El, a completely shattered look in them. “It wasn’t an accident, Kara. He did it deliberately. To save me. He put himself between me and the bullet.” Winn stopped when his voice trailed off, two tears slipping down his cheeks.

Kara couldn’t say anything. The silence was overwhelming and deadly, yet she couldn’t form any words. She wasn’t even sure what she was feeling, what she _should_ _be_ feeling. She was angry; angry at Winn for being the reason Mon-El stepped in front of that bullet, angry at Mon-El for sacrificing himself for Winn, angry at the world for forcing him to make that kind of a choice. She felt ashamed; ashamed of not protecting him better, ashamed of letting him fight Winn’s attacker alone when she should’ve been there like a good mentor, a good…a good _partner_ , ashamed that she wasn’t there for him when he needed her the most. But most of all she felt stricken, with grief, with hurt, with pain, for losing the one person that made her feel at home, that gave her a place she felt completely normal, that supported her and encouraged her and trusted her and loved her with everything he had, that…that _she_ loved with everything she had. He shouldn’t be gone. Not this soon. Not…not when they had years in front of them. Not when she _wanted_ those years, when she finally saw a future with someone. They had _just_ started to settle down and build a life together after surviving through Cadmus, and the Daxamites, and everything else life threw their way. It wasn’t _fair_.

She remembered telling him less than a year ago that he should always put civilians above himself. She’d yelled at him when he didn’t do that, telling him she couldn’t trust him if he wasn’t willing to risk his life for others. And he’d finally gotten it right, didn’t he? He did exactly what she asked him to do, he put himself in the way of harm to protect Winn, and he’d died… He’d died as a true hero. She should be proud of him. Yet all she could do was to wish he could’ve been _selfish_. Just a little. Just enough to save his life.

Tears overwhelmed her as she bowed her head, covering her mouth with her hand to smother her sobs. It didn’t work. Her chest was heaving, and her shoulders were shaking as they tried to hold the weight of Mon-El’s death on themselves. She felt breathless like there wasn’t enough space in her chest to draw in breath. She felt herself crumbling down, pieces of her falling, falling, falling, so much so that she could barely keep herself on the chair. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. Winn. Kara turned to him with his hug and buried her face on his shirt, holding onto it as if her life depended on it.

“I’m so sorry,” Winn whispered, rubbing Kara’s back. The Kryptonian could feel his chest shaking as well, as if he was crying too. “I’m so sorry. This is all… This is all my fault.” Kara didn’t know how she found the strength to shake her head, or even speak.

“No,” she choked out between her sobs. Her voice sounded like she was drowning. “No, it was… He was just… He was protecting civilians above all else.” _Just like I told him so. And now he’s dead_.

Winn seemed like he was confused by her choice of words, yet he still nodded. “He saved my life,” he said, looking at his friend’s body. “He was… He was a _hero_.” Emotions clogged Kara’s throat, and it took her a couple of seconds to find her voice again.

“I didn’t want him to be a hero,” she whispered, finally realizing how true those words were. After months of pushing him to be a hero, months of thinking he should be one and he should use his powers for good, she realized only now she didn’t need any of that. She’d still love him even if he didn’t want to be a hero. She’d love him, every version of him, with all her heart, if she had a second chance. Yet that was the problem, wasn’t it? There would be no second chances, or third, or fourth. There would _never_ be another chance. “I just wanted him to be with me.” She lifted his head to look at Winn. “I loved him, Winn. I _love_ him, and I didn’t—The last thing he wanted me to know was that he loved me, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t say it back. I was too late.”

“Hey, Kara,” Winn whispered to her, pushing back her hair from her face. “He knew you loved her, okay? You showed him with your actions. He was happy with you.” He looked at Mon-El desperately. “He was happy with all of us.” Kara’s breath got hitched in her throat. She pressed her lips together as she dropped her hands on her lap.

“And now he’s…he’s gone. Where… Where does that leave us?” Winn opened his mouth to say something, probably a banal answer everyone gave to people who lost someone, yet he stopped. Instead he wiped away a tear that escaped his eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t know, Kara. I don’t know.”

* * *

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_   
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_   
_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_   
_But it's never enough_

\- **_Echo_** by Jason Walker 


End file.
